


It's Okay

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: "Innocent" Reader, Death, F/M, Murder, Opposites Attract, Reader has never killed anyone, Self-Defense, break-in, opposite personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The reader has never killed anyone.  And one night, when her boyfriend Victor was late coming home, she has no choice; either kill or be killed.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	It's Okay

It was quiet in the apartment. Too quiet. Someone was trying to hide, and Victor knew it. But who the fuck would be hiding in his own damn apartment? 

Victor went through the living room; he almost passed by completely when he saw the coffee table in disarray. The couch was a disaster and the armchair across from it had been knocked over. His girlfriend’s phone was destroyed on the floor beside of it. Victor felt his blood chill. He grabbed one of his twin pistols, prepared to shoot whoever he might need to. He walked down the hallway, seeing some of the pictures that [Your name] had hung up knocked off the walls and the glass was broken on the ground. There was blood leading away from them and close to their bedroom. Victor’s nostrils flailed and he slammed the door open, seeing his girlfriend in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball with her head against her knees and a pistol in her hand. A man, who Victor knew of only briefly, was only a couple feet away from her, dead with a couple of bullet holes in his body. He only took a moment to assess the situation before he put his gun down on the bed and made his way over to [Your name].

“What the fuck happened?” he quickly asked, taking the gun away from her. 

She looked up with wide, tear-filled eyes. 

That was one thing about his girlfriend; she was almost the exact opposite of Victor. She was so sweet, so pure; he had never expected her to be able to kill someone. He never asked her to, either. But the sight in their bedroom almost made him uneasy. 

“He came in, looking for you,” [Your name] shakily said, her hands gripping onto his arms as he helped her to her feet. Victor could see where the blood from the pictures came from; his girlfriend’s feet were bleeding. 

Victor frowned deeply and brought the woman over to sit down. “Why didn’t you call me?” he asked, feeling angry. It was obvious that the man had been dead for nearly an hour now. 

“I couldn’t,” she breathed out, her panicked eyes finally looking into his. 

He knew that look all too well. She had often given it to him when he came home wounded, covered in blood, or when she knew that he was upset. His heart ached a bit and he cupped her cheeks. 

“What the hell happened?” he repeated his earlier question.

[Your name] swallowed thickly and she closed her eyes, hoping that it would help her remember what exactly had happened before she told him. 

_The man had forced his way inside. He didn’t care at all; he knew that Victor wasn’t there. [Your name] had already told him so. Yet, he still tried to come inside. As soon as he brandished his weapon, the woman stopped fighting him. But instead of staying by him as he came in, she ran over to her phone that was on the coffee table. She didn’t pay attention, and she knew that was her own mistake. The man quickly came over, his leg bumping into the coffee table, causing the magazines and remotes to slide over and some even came off of the table. He suddenly pushed [Your name] down into the chair with enough force that it completely turned back and her phone fell out of her hand. He wasted no time in putting a bullet in the phone. She had already begun messaging her boyfriend for help but to no avail. It wouldn’t be sent now._

_The man had smirked and told her his name. She didn’t bother to remember it. Hell, she didn’t even remember what he had said. All she could think about was how she needed to get back to the bedroom and get the pistol._

“And—and I tried to hurry,” [Your name] quickly said, trembling. “You were supposed to be home. You weren’t supposed to be out today,” she spoke, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Her cheeks were flushed as she anxiously grabbed onto the man’s hands. “I killed a man,” she let out a sob, disbelief written on her soft features. 

Victor’s non-existent eyebrows furrowed. He pulled her close. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of the body,” he said. 

“No,” she quickly said, “It’s not okay. I—I didn’t mean to kill him—he just wouldn’t—”

“[Your name],” he softly spoke, needing you to calm down just as much as he needed to keep his anger from boiling over. “You need to calm down. You were defending yourself,” he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he looked back at the dead man. “If it makes you feel any better, he died fast. You shot him too many times to make him suffer.”

“That doesn’t,” she let out a sob, but it sounded a bit more like a laugh than anything.

Victor looked at her when she did and watched her to make sure she was going to be okay. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. “It’s okay.” 

If someone would have told him a couple of years ago that he would be in a relationship with a girl who needed reassurance over everything, he would have fucking laughed and said that they were insane. But now, having [Your name] in his arms, he couldn’t imagine having any other significant other. She was his, despite how different they were. Despite the fact that he killed for a living and the man she defended herself against was the first man she had ever killed. 


End file.
